Eric's Party
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: This is a light and fluffy one-shot. Eric has a party and the Bon Temps crew are invited. Its rather out of character - at least for Eric - and out of sequence - somewhere at the end of Season 2 but Bill hasn't been kidnapped.


_This is an out of character, out of sequence one-shot. It's just a fluffy little idea I had, which I thought I would write up. I hope you don't think its too silly!_

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Charlaine Harris and/or Alan Ball_

EPOV

Pam was staring at me open mouthed. I was forced to repeat myself. "I want to have a party, Pam. I believe this is what humans do to entertain their friends. We will have it at the main residence, and you will help me organise it" The main residence was my public address. I never slept there but it was fully equipped for entertaining visiting vampires and the occasional human who was important enough for me to do business with.

"So you will need catering" Pam had recovered herself.

"Yes, something classy but not flashy, and make sure they serve the finest champagne, and a really good gin and tonic" Pam gave me a withering look.

"So who were you planning to invite, as if I couldn't guess?"

"There are some vampires new to the area, it would be a good opportunity to find out more about them. And perhaps Bill Compton and his human"

"Eric, please don't insult my intelligence. This is all about Miss Stackhouse and don't try to pretend otherwise"

"She has agreed to be my friend. I need to find a way to spend time with her. I shall suggest she brings some of her friends to keep her company, perhaps her brother" Pam's eyes lit up – for some reason Sookie's brother seemed to be irresistible to the ladies, even if he was really very stupid. "she is very fond of Lafayette, and I understand his cousin is her best girl friend".

"Really Eric, do you think Lafayette will come to your house, after everything you have done to him." I ignored her. My punishment for Lafayette had by Vampire standards been just, and relatively merciful. I had given him my own blood to help him heal. I considered this made us even.

"Bill could bring his child, I believe she has found herself a human as well"

"Well what a cosy little gathering we will be" Pam's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Pam, you will organise this for me and it WILL be a success"

Bill was just as shocked as Pam when I rang to invite him. "Yes, Bill I said a party, why do I have to repeat myself. You will bring Sookie. She may bring her brother, her friend Tara, and Lafayette. Oh yes and please bring Jessica and her human"

"You make it sound like an order, not an invitation" Bill did not sound happy. I could hear Sookie in the background asking who was calling and what they wanted. He put his hand over the phone – a completely pointless action as I could hear every word. I was very pleased to hear that Sookie was a lot more positive. "Honestly Bill, why do you have to be so suspicious about everything. We never go to parties, it could be fun"

"It's settled then. Sunday evening at eight, and tell everyone to bring swimwear" I put the phone down before Bill could protest further.

* * *

SPOV

Tara was back at work behind the bar at Sam's. She was so subdued it was painful to see. Even the customers who used to find her attitude pretty trying felt sorry for her.

Lafayette was also a shadow of his former self. Andy Bellefleur was right, he had lost his 'pzazz". I wasn't sure that an invite to a party at Eric's was going to help either of them.

I broached the subject while we were closing up. "Listen guys, we've had an invite to a party." They both looked surprised, and as I expected not entirely happy

"I think we've had a few too many parties round here recently Sookie, girl. Things got pretty out of hand while you were away"

"My house does still bear the scars…I'm sorry Tara, I don't blame you, really I don't. She was a powerful supernatural, there was no way you could stand up to her. Anyway this party will be different, I'll be there, and Bill, and Jason. It will be quite small. I promise we can leave if you don't enjoy yourselves"

"So whose the gracious host then"

"Eric"

"No way, Sookie, you are shitting me" Lafayette looked suddenly quite pale "I've had quite enough of Eric Northman's hospitality to last me a lifetime."

"Look, I know you all think this is real unlikely, but I did see a different side of him, while we were away. He isn't quite the heartless bastard he would like us all to think, deep down, he's capable of feelings. He just likes to hide that fact. Anyway Lafayette, I think you should confront him. It might help, well you know, with the flashbacks"

He didn't look convinced. "Eric Northman, with a heart, I don't think so. Still you may be right about needing to confront him. I can't go on like I am, just a nervous wreck. Are you really determined to go to this party, girlfriend"

"I'm willing to give him a chance, to see if he can be civilised"

"What the hell, if you're up for it, we'll do it"

"What do you mean Lafayette, there is no 'we' about this. You may be crazy but I sure as hell am not"

"Tara, sweet thing, if Sookie thinks it will be okay, I trust her. We'll tell everyone where we are going. He wouldn't dare take us all on"

Tara gave me her 'I'm really not sure about this' look "I hope you are both right"

* * *

Eric's house was on the lakeside in one of the exclusive gated communities just outside Shreveport. Set well back from the road, and shrouded by trees it was obviously high security. Knowing Eric this didn't surprise me. He probably had mini-submarines in the lake as well.

The guard at the gatehouse was a particularly mean looking Hell's Angel. His thoughts were red and snarly – some kind of shifter I thought. "Were" Bill whispered to me as we were flagged in.

Bill and I were in his BMW with Tara and Lafayette. I could feel Lafayette getting more and more nervous as we approached the house, Tara was holding his hand tightly, reassuring him. I turned to give him a smile, which he didn't return. Jason was following in his truck with Jessica and Hoyt.

The house was magnificent, it looked like an original plantation house, with wrap around balconies – my dream house. "Great, I wonder where the slave quarters are" said Tara without any humour.

There were several cars parked in the drive. Naturally all the boys were immediately drawn to the red corvette. I just knew that had to be Eric's. As if on cue he appeared at the door. He was wearing black leather pants and a tight red T-shirt in some kind of silky material that hugged in all the right places. 'Keep breathing Sookie' I had to tell myself, he did look magnificent. I had been very pleased with the dress I had found to wear but suddenly felt very frumpy.

Eric welcomed everyone with kisses on the cheek, European style. I could not have been more astounded, as I knew he hated to be touched. Jason and Bill were both a little shocked but hid it well. Lafayette was hanging back, and almost visibly shaking.

Eric approached him: "Well good evening sweetheart, I'm so pleased you could come. I do hope we can let bygones be bygones" With that he took Layfayette's face in his hands and planted a kiss right on his mouth. It was a full on kiss – with tongues. The look on Lafayette's face as he pulled away was something to be seen. He looked as if he was going to faint, but whether from pleasure or terror I really couldn't tell.

Our host guided through the house. "I'll give you the full tour later, but first you all need to freshen up and have a drink" I gasped again as we walked out to the back. There was a huge pool which seemed to just disappear right into the lake itself. Eric looked smug and explained that it was an infinity pool, designed to disappear into the horizon. I saw Pam and nodded an acknowledgement. She put on her best smile – fangy and completely insincere, but that's Pam for you.

The other three vampires I didn't recognise. They were all obviously young in human years when they were turned, and somehow, I really don't know how, I sensed that they were all young vampires.

One was a blond surf dude with a strong Californian accent. I knew right away that he was gay, and from the look on his face so did Lafayette. There was a really beautiful female vampire with long brunette hair and a very fine figure which her barely there dress showed to full advantage. The third member of the party was olive skinned with dark hair. He was tall and looked a little like Antonio Banderas in his younger days. It could have been co-incidence but somehow the three just seemed a little too hand picked for the single guests.

I shot Eric a look, and he grinned right back at with his signature grin. "These three are new to our area" he explained "I wanted to let them know that we do things differently round here so I thought I would introduce them to my human friends"

I caught a brief glimpse of Pam looking pretty disgusted behind Eric's back, although she wiped the look off her face quickly as Eric turned to ask, well order, her to get drinks. She clearly hadn't completely bought into the new vampire/human rapport.

"I hope everyone brought swimwear. The pool is warm and there is a hot tub if anyone would like to use it. The changing rooms are over there"

Jessica meanwhile was just staring open mouthed at the luxury surrounding her. I had seen her parents home, and of course Bill hadn't exactly made the old Compton house luxurious so I wasn't really surprised. "Do you really live here?" she finally exclaimed. "No of course not, this place is purely for entertaining. Do you really think I would have survived for 1000 years if I let everyone know my daytime resting place." Jessica frowned and looked suitably chastised.

It didn't take very long for everyone to get into the pool. Lafayette was quick to disappear into the hot tub with surf dude, and there were soon some pretty explicit noises coming from that direction. Jessica and Hoyt were playing like a couple of kids, dive bombing and splashing each other. I was pleased to see them so happy, and even caught a very brief glimpse of Eric smiling at them. If he was putting on an act for my benefit it was a pretty good one.

Only Tara was reluctant. I walked over to where she was sitting. I could see the latin lover was giving her encouraging looks but she was just staring down into her lap.

"This is how it started with Maryann" she explained in a low voice "the beautiful house, the food and drink, the handsome man. It just makes me think of Eggs. I really loved him you know. For the first time ever I really let someone inside, and now he's gone. I can't bear it Sooks"

"If you are really unhappy we can go Tara, I'm sorry, I thought this would cheer you up, I didn't expect to make it worse"

Eric came over at that point. He took a seat next to Tara and took one of her hands in his. "I am very sorry to hear about your lover. I lost someone close to me recently. You should talk to Sookie, let her comfort you. You know she is someone you can always trust"

I motioned him over to a spot where we couldn't be overheard

"Eric, will you quit with this 'lets be nice to Sookie's friends' act, you're not fooling anyone"

"Its not an act" If I didn't know better I would say he looked genuinely hurt. "Do you not believe that I can change. Godric changed, so why not me" The surprise must have showed on my face. "I realised that I don't like having everyone scared of me all the time. When you showed me kindness in Dallas it felt good."

"Don't worry Sookie, I won't lose the ability to terrify when I need to, I have my position to maintain after all, but I want you to believe me when I say I want to be your friend." I just looked at him for what seemed like minutes. Eventually he continued "I think it is your gift Sookie" "My gift" "Yes, most supernaturals have a gift and I think yours is to bring humanity to people"

"Eric I'm just a waitress, there is nothing supernatural about me" and with that I walked off back to where Bill appeared to be joking with Hoyt. Now I was beginning to worry that there was something in the drinks!

Pam motioned us all inside where a buffet was laid out for the human guests.

The living area was huge. It had what looked like the original polished wood floors and wood panelled walls but the furniture was luxurious and modern. The combination shouldn't have worked but somehow it did. Music began to play from hidden speakers.

I knew Tara loved to dance and when one of our old favourites came on I managed to coax her onto the dance floor. She began to relax a little as we practiced a familiar dance routine from our teens. I was one we had used to practice in front of the TV in my Gran's living room. I could feel the good memories flooding back into her head and a genuine smile came over her face.

Eric came to join us on the dance floor. Considering his height he was a remarkably good dancer. He was lithe and sensual and made it seem effortless. Soon everyone was joining in, except Bill, who stood by the wall looking awkward. I knew he didn't really like modern music. He suffered some of my CDs in the car, but he preferred classical, or something he called 'world music' which to my ears sounded more like the noises animals made as they were dying.

Pam maintained her distance, and her usual supercilious attitude. I was quite surprised to see her claim a couple of dances with Jason, At one point she seemed to be actually enjoying herself but the moment soon passed.

It was the kind of evening you really didn't want to end, but I could tell Bill was getting restless. If we didn't leave soon he would get really moody. Jason and Lafayette had to be virtually prised away from their respective dates but eventually we got everyone out to the cars.

Eric appeared out of nowhere to take my arm as we walked out to the driveway "I hope you enjoyed yourself my darling"

"Eric, I am not your darling, and please will you not say things like that, you know how it winds Bill up" He just laughed at that. "But yes I did enjoy myself thank you. And I think it might have helped Lafayette and Tara. They've both been really down with one thing and another"

"If it pleases you to help your friends, then good I am glad."

"Sookie" He stopped and turned me to face him. I could see Bill glaring at me from the driver's seat of his BMW. "I intend to spend time with you, to get to know you, with or without Bill Compton's permission. Please make sure he understands this. As his Sheriff, I can make things very difficult if he doesn't co-operate"

"Eric, perhaps we can be friends, but please don't start threatening Bill. I love him, and there's nothing you can do to change that"

"Hmm, we'll see" he said so quietly he might have been speaking to himself not to me.

Bill was revving his engine, and I ran over to the car. I leant over to kiss him on the cheek "You don't have to be like this, baby. You know I love you. But I don't see why I can't be friends with Eric as well." Bill turned his head away angrily. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Tara and Lafayette giving each other a meaningful look. As we set off through the deserted suburbs of Shreveport, I took Bill's hand and kissed it. "It was a lovely evening, I really enjoyed myself, please don't spoil it"

Finally he answered me "I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't mean to upset you. But you don't know Vampires like I do. I'm not sure its possible to be friends with Eric Northman. You can try if you wish, but believe me you are taking a risk"

I was too tired to argue with him any more. All I knew was that I had had a lovely evening, and no-one had died. In my book that counted as a success.


End file.
